1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to so-called high atomizing air volume-low atomizing air pressure, or HVLP, atomizing devices, such as hand-held spray guns. HVLP atomizing devices are defined as those with exit air pressures at or below 10 psig (about 6.9 nt/cm.sup.2 gauge).